James Handy
James Handy is an American actor who has achieved renown as a character actor in television and motion pictures like K-9, Jumanji and 15 minutes. Biography Handy is best known for his multiple guest star roles in TV shows and his work in some very popular movies. Among his feature film credits are 15 minutes, Jumanji, Guarding Tess, The Rocketeer, Arachnophobia, Bird, Burglar, Brighton Beach Memoirs, The Verdict, K-9 and K-9 II. The films for television in which he has starred include Threat of Innocence, The O.J. Simpson Story, A Family Torn Apart, Obsession, Guilty Until Proven Innocent, Heart of the Lie, Preppy Murders, Unspeakable Acts, Goodnight Sweet Wife, and Quiet Victory: the Charles Wedemeyer Story. Also on television, in episodic and comedy series, he appeared on The Young & the Restless, Criminal Minds, nine episodes of Alias, Cold Case, The West Wing, UC: Undercover, Third Watch, ER, Law & Order, The Pretender, ten episodes of NYPD Blue, Picket Fences, Murder, She Wrote, The Commish, Civil Wars, Melrose Place, Wings, Quantum Leap, L.A. Law, Matlock, Wiseguy, Midnight Caller, Cagney & Lacey, The Young Riders and Spencer: For Hire. On Criminal Minds Handy portrayed former police detective Tom Shaunessy, who when terminally ill confessed to Hotch that he had made a deal with the Reaper to stop the killing spree in the Season Four episode "Omnivore". Filmography *Lifted (2010) - Travis *The Waiter (2010) - The CEO *The Young and the Restless - Episode #1.9141 and Episode #1.9142 (2009) TV episodes - Governor *Criminal Minds - "Omnivore" (2009) TV episode - Tom Shaunessy *The Lynch Pin (2009) TV series - The Hand *Rounds (2008) - Nathan *Raising the Bar - A Leg to Stand On (2008) TV episode - Judge Albert Meade *The Final Day of Intoxication (2008) - Carnival Barker *King Baby (2007) - Ernie *Airport Ride (2007) - Father *Smith - Four and Six (2007) TV episodes - Sy *The Closer - The Other Woman (2006) TV episode - Mr. Rawley *Alias - 9 episodes (2001-2006) TV episodes - Arthur Devlin *Commander in Chief - Wind Beneath My Wing (2006) TV episode - Bernard Hendrix *Cold Case - Honor (2005) TV episode - Roger Raitt - 2005 *E-Ring - Toy Soldiers (2005) TV episode - Congressman Hal Lovett *Law & Order II: Double or Nothing (2003) (VG) (voice) - Defense Attorney Miles Duncan *Crossing Jordan - Dead Wives' Club (2003) TV episode - Mr. Bergstrom *The Dead Zone - Ascent (2003) TV episode - Joe Bannerman *MDs - Family Secrets (2002) TV episode - Hamilton *Without a Trace - In Extremis (2002) TV episode - Dr. Falk *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) (VG) (voice) - Defense Attorney Miles Duncan *Breaking News (2002) TV series - Jack Barnes (unknown episodes) *Ash Wednesday (2002) - Father Mahoney *The Trip (2002) - Hal *The Practice - Pilot (1997) - Lt. Jeffrey Stewart and Manifest Necessity (2002) TV episodes - Philly Sidlow *Becker - Let's Talk About Sex (2002) TV episode - Officer O'Neil *The West Wing - Take Out the Trash Day (2000) and Bartlet for America (2001) TV episode - Rep. Joseph Bruno, R-PA *UC: Undercover - Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye, Honor Among Thieves and Nobody Rides for Free (2001) TV episodes - Priest *Gideon's Crossing - The Way (2001) TV episode - David Kennedy *15 Minutes (2001) - Deputy Chief Fire Marshal Declan Duffy *All My Children - Episode dated 14 December 2000 (2000) TV episode - Alf Gresham *Unbreakable (2000) - Priest *Third Watch - Spring Forward, Fall Back (2000) TV episode - Father Goodwin *Mary and Rhoda (2000) - Paul - The Doorman *The Donor (2000) (as Jim Handy) - John Springle *K-911 (1999) - Captain Byers *Black and White (1999I) - Sergeant Wright *Deterrence (1999) - Lancaster/President Buchanan *Time Served (1999) - Judge William T. Engstrom III *L.A. Doctors - Where the Rubber Meets the Road (1999) TV episode - Ronny Wilcox *ER - The Storm: Part 1 (1999) TV episode - Dan Sullivan *To Have & to Hold - Turkey Day Blues (1998) TV episode - Doug Anderson *Profiler - 7 episodes (1997-1998) TV episodes - Lou Handleman *Prey - Revelations and Infiltration (1998) TV episodes - Lt. Quinn *Early Edition - The Wedding (1997) TV episode - Uncle Bob Sheaghan *Gang Related (1997) - Capt. Henderson *Law & Order - Thrill (1997) TV episode - Mr. Wheeler *Murder in Mind (1997) - Dr. Harvard *EZ Streets - Every Dog Has Its Day and One Acquainted with the Night (1997) TV episode - McClay *Promised Land - The Collapse (1997) TV episode - Tony Markovich *Every Dog Has Its Day (1997) - The Sign Painter *The Pretender - Curious Jarod (1996) TV episode - Steve Hanlon *Gone in the Night (1996) - Andy Litton *Jumanji (1995) - Exterminator *Walker, Texas Ranger - Whitewater: Part 1 and Whitewater: Part 2 (1995) TV episodes - Elliot Cheever *The X Files - 2Shy (1995) TV episode - Detective Alan Cross *Melrose Place - 6 episodes (1992-1995) TV episodes - Matt Fielding Sr. *Beverly Hills, 90210 - P.S. I Love You: Part 1 and P.S. I Love You: Part 2 (1995) TV episodes - Tom Rose *NYPD Blue - 7 episodes (1993-1995) TV episodes - Borough Commander Haverill *Picket Fences - Away in the Manger (1994) TV episode - David Pastor *Without Warning (1994) - Dr. Norbert Hazelton *Jonathan Stone: Threat of Innocence (1994) - Don Moran *The George Carlin Show - George Lifts the Holy Spirit (1994) TV episode - Father Garrity *Rave Review (1994) - James *L.A. Law - Dead Issue (1994) - Pierce's Atty. Sumner and Beauty and Obese (1988) TV episode - John Vincent *Guarding Tess (1994) - Neal Carlo *Silk Stalkings - The Last Campaign (1994) TV episode - Ben Kreinholz *A Family Torn Apart (1993) - Det. Stockman *Raven - Checkmate (1993) TV episode - Nick Henderson *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles - Princeton, February 1916 (1993) TV episode - Frank Brady *Point of No Return (1993) - Operative *Murder, She Wrote - Sugar & Spice, Malice & Vice (1992) TV episode - Lieutenant Pat Hogan *Majority Rule (1992) *Civil Wars - Drone of Arc (1992) TV episode *Wings - The Fortune Cookie (1992) TV episode - Dr. Lenny *Obsessed (1992) - Jerry *Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story (1992) *The Commish - True Believers (1992) TV episode - Donald Barrett *Quantum Leap - Temptation Eyes - February 1, 1985 (1992) TV episode - Ross *The Young Riders - Song of Isiah (1992) TV episode - Isiah Burke *Drive Like Lightning (1992) - Walter Blaine *Angel Street (1992) *False Arrest (1991) - Thomas Thinnes *Reasonable Doubts - Pilot (1991) TV episode - Lt. John Dugan *Guilty Until Proven Innocent (1991) - Gerry Duffy *The Rocketeer (1991) - Wooly *Goodnight Sweet Wife: A Murder in Boston (1990) - McQuiggan *Arachnophobia (1990) - Milton Briggs *Appearances (1990) - Danny Halligan *Equal Justice - Pilot (1990) TV episode - Defense Attorney *Unspeakable Acts (1990) - Jeff Samek *Mancuso, FBI - I Cover the Waterfront (1989) TV episode - Gulliver *The Preppie Murder (1989) - Detective Quinn *K-9 (1989) - Byers *Hard Time on Planet Earth - The Way Home (1989) TV episode - Mr. Parker *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) *Midnight Caller - Blood Red (1989) TV episode - Tommy Cobb *A Dangerous Life (1988) TV mini-series - Mike Heseltine (1988) *Quiet Victory: The Charlie Wedemeyer Story (1988) *Bird (1988) - Esteves *Wiseguy - One on One (1987) TV episode - Chief Yates *Stingray - Sometimes You Gotta Sing the Blues, Abnormal Psych (1986) and Blood Money (1987) TV episodes - Chief Nelson Riskin *Burglar (1987) - Carson Verrill *Convicted: A Mother's Story (1987) *Hallmark Hall of Fame - The Room Upstairs (1987) TV episode - Frank *Hotshot (1987) *Jake's M.O. (1987) - Danny McGurk *Brighton Beach Memoirs (1986) - Frank Murphy *Matlock - The Cop (1986) TV episode - Prosecutor *Who Is Julia? (1986) - Bob Greenmeyer *Popeye Doyle (1986) - Lieutenant Gregory Paulus *Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story (1986) - Melvin Mander *Cagney & Lacey - Post Partum (1986) TV episode - Gutierrez *Our Family Honor - Crimes of Passion: Part 1 (1985) and Crimes of Passion: Part 2 (1986) TV episodes - Lt. Phillip 'Buck' Rogers *Spenser: For Hire - Internal Affairs (1985) TV episode - Joe Glenn *ABC Afterschool Specials - High School Narc (1985) TV episode - Lieutenant Bingham *CBS Schoolbreak Special - The Day the Senior Class Got Married (1985) TV episode - Dan Banks *Kojak: The Belarus File (1985) - Federal Agent #1 *Doubletake (1985) - Real Estate Broker *The Verdict (1982) - Kevin Doneghy *Taps (1981) - Sheriff *Ryan's Hope - Episode #1.640 and Episode #1.641 (1977) TV episode - Red 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/James Handy Category:Actors